Forbidden to fall for Natsu Dragneel
by A Pumpkin Pie
Summary: When people think about Natsu Dragneel, there're three words that pump in their heads: Idiot, awesome and madly hot. Unfortunately, he's all of that. I have not a single reason for loving him; he's everything I don't want in a guy, but still I cannot avoid falling for him. Oh, I'm so fucked up. / NaLu


**Credit**: Inspired by the gorgeous book: "Forbidden to fall for Adam Walker" of Lia Belikov.

**Setting: **This's an AU. Definitely an AU.

**Notes:** This idea has been pumping in my head since a while so I decided to give a try and write it.

**Pairing: **NaLu, mainly. Maybe a lil of GruVia and JerZa and probably GaLe (actually this is the most probably to happen), but is mainly a NaLu.

**Summary:** When people think about Natsu Dragneel, there're three words that pump in their heads: Idiot, awesome and madly hot. Unfortunately, he's all of that. I have not a single reason for loving him; he's everything I don't want in a boy, but still I cannot avoid falling for him. Damn you, pinky boy.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Forbidden to fall for Natsu Dragneel.<strong>

**.**

**Chapter One. **

The idiot.

* * *

><p><em>{…If I'd know that I'll be losing you the morning after, I'd have kiss you strongly, I'd make every single kiss last forever…}<em>

* * *

><p>When people think about Natsu Dragneel there're three words that <em>always<em> pump in their heads: Idiot, awesome and madly hot.

Y'know I'd love to say they're wrong –**_e_****_specially_** about the last one, but… there's nothing I can do. I got no arguments to deny it. No other words describe him better. You ask why?

_Well…_

He's an idiot. A **_hopeless_** idiot. The airheaded king. He destroyed the bar in our first date. Give him a point, not all idiots can do it.

Amazing? Again. He **_destroyed _**a bar with his bare hands in our first date. And not just that, it's like he wandered around with the word "I am awesome" tattooed in his forehead. It really doesn't matter what he does, people around stays marveled about whatever he's doing. It's kinda annoying sometimes.

And finally –he's **_madly _**hot. That should be illegal. You cannot give that amount of beauty to an only person. Hell no. What about the others? We want to be beautiful too. Tsk! Sometimes life is such a bitch.

He has a tan muscular body, and I can assure you I know it really, really well. Accompanied with that striking pink hair with those magnificent green eyes he looks as he could burn the entire city with his mere glace. And god– He **_could_** do it if he wants to. No idea why he hasn't do it yet.

He has the entire city under his feet.

Well, at least the female population of the city.

Most of the girls at the town want him, more like they want to _spend a night_ with him, he's Mr. Popular after all but, still they know nothing about him. If they knew him for real then they would be like me, trying to avoid him whatever the cost is. Few people know the truth. How the real Natsu Dragneel is, or more like _what_ he really is.

Because he's got a secret, one that's so dark that he wouldn't even tell it to his own shadow.

But he was so stupid for telling it to me.

_Thanks you for ruining my life, you pinky boy. _

His secret is dangerous. So dangerous it made me to fall even more in love with him.

Maybe that's why I run away. Maybe that's just a part of the why I run away. But, that's definitely the reason why I decided to never come back to Magnolia ever again… _till today._

I must be the best friend all over the world, because now I'm here walking with my pocket size best friend, Levy McGarden, towards the central market of a city I take an oath of never coming back.

I should win the best friend award if it exists. _If not_… then they should create for me.

Let me tell you the whole story, I left Magnolia three years ago. I managed to contact some friends at the capital; they helped me to run away. Thanks to my well-known rich father I got a job and a home and started my new life. Levy was my roommate when I got there. It was perfect because most of time, she's a lovely, kind girl with the same aspiration of becoming a writer as me. But some others, I just want to kill her.

Sometimes like last night. Oh dear, I should win that award. Last time while heading home, she looked more cheerful than usually and was happier and kinder than usual. She wanted something from me and, I was right.

Levy is a literature student at Crocus University, the semester will be at the end soon and she needed a book for finishing her annual project about some historic researches. Unfortunately, the book was about Magnolia history and it's only to be found in Magnolia's bookstores. She was going to go but, then she'd never been to Magnolia before and that's when I came in.

"So… you're excepting me to being your guide?" I asked for twelfth time.

"Yes."

"I refuse."

"Why?" she cried.

"Well, if you can read three hundred pages a night, certainly you **_can_** read a map."

"But still… is not enough. I need help with the book. It's not a normal one and will be though looking for it me alone."

"Take Jet or Droy, or _both_, sure they'll help." Levy blushed with my answer.

"But I'm asking you…" she begged.

"And I'm telling you no."

And that was all the night along. I don't know for what does she needed to me to come exactly but she insisted so hard I finally gave up. She'll have to deal with my bad humor the whole week. It's a fair price to pay.

We walk down the main street, even if it's Tuesday this place is full of people. I can barely see anything, not to talk about Levy.

"Lu-chan, let's enter here" she says as she pushes the people away so she can get into the bookstore. I followed her.

"Agh! The market it's crowded than I expected!" I groaned when I got in. The store was huge and it looked like the bookshelf were infinite, in another time I may have scream of happiness, now I just sighed and start my duty looking for the book.

"C'mon Lu-chan" I felt her voice trembling, trying to make me smile "I know you didn't want to come but…"

I felt a bit sad for she so I force a smile.

"It's ok, let's just buy the things you need quickly and head back home" I interrupted her and I continued looking within the stuff of the stand. She smiled and continued began her searching.

"Still, I don't understand why you were so unwilling to come by" she said while she tried to reach a book from the stand.

"You know I hate travelling." I took the dust from a pile of books and began to check them. None of them is.

It's a lie, I don't hate travelling. I hate Natsu Dragneel who, by the way, is somewhere in this city.

"But Magnolia is your hometown, isn't it?" she inquired.

"Not really, I never came here. Dad didn't want me to leave the house."

Lie again. I came lots of times here. I spend my whole day here. I **_lived_** here with Natsu Dragneel. Those days _were _the best ones. Then the pinky boy ruined them.

"I see…" she muttered and the added with anger "Agh! It's not here! Let's go to the other stand, Lu-chan."

I put the books down and sighed "As you wish."

We leave the store and began to walk between the crowds of the main street. I haven't even reached the next stand when suddenly my mind goes all black and I forgot what just happened next.

I do remember the chattering of the people around me and one strong voice that made me open my eyes.

_"__Hey, hey… are you ok?"_ the voice repeated as it gave me a hand.

I felt dizzy and everything was blurred, I just saw that hand and I took it because I knew I wasn't capable of standing up by myself, but before I stand up, I raised my head to see the person that helped me. My brown eyes met in his green ones and I froze.

Shit.

He hasn't changed even a bit in all this time. Same striking pink hair, same tan skin and the same green eyes I loved once so much.

"_Lucy?_" he asked in low, low voice, and I felt how the butterflies in my chest didn't stop fluttering.

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. NO.

No, you damned butterflies this is not the moment for react.

Why is he here?! Why am I here?! Why we're here?! Of all the places, here?! This is not the reunion I planned. Actually there never was a reunion I planned because I never expected to see him again.

Damn.

I couldn't take my brown eyes away from his. My head hurt just as my heart. I touched my head just where the pain came and I regret.

"Ugh… What happened?" my voice sounded weak and rough.

"You hit with that signal, Lucy" he pointed at something and that something was the signal of a bar. _Oh! I hit that. Great. _

I stand up with his help and he holds me kindly till I recover myself completely and everything stops being blurred.

_Ok, now let go my hand. C'mon. Let it go. Why are you not letting go of my hand, you pinky?! _

"Lucy…" he said incredulous "Lucy, where were you all this time?"

_Running away from you, _I thought but I couldn't say it. My body will simply not move. I was already far away from here. I was in hell again.

Why was he repeating my name so much? He looked confused. He looked troubled. He looked… _broken._ Well, that's good for the idiot. He deserves it.

I saw Levy looking at me, she was telling me something thought I have no idea of what was it. She looked worried; I just hoped it was because I looked angry and not because the hit I got from the signal.

_Oh Levy McGarden, you own me a good one. _

Because now for your fault I'm here living a hell with the last person in the world I'd wanted to see. _Natsu Dragneel. _

Because he is my rival.

My enemy.

And worst of all, my **_ex_**-boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>Final notes:<strong> I managed to end it! :"D I felt like I would never end it. Ok, so… that's all for now I guess. I hope you've like it.

Review, follow and fave, yes?

Thanks you for reading! ^^


End file.
